


A Picture is Worth Everything

by crazystrings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystrings/pseuds/crazystrings
Summary: Waverly did escape from Purgatory but a death in the family brings her back and she realizes there may be something in Purgatory for her





	1. Chapter 1

“Waves this suite is sick!” Champ said in amazement as he walked around, checking out their home for the next day.

“That’s great.” Waverly replied in a disinterested tone. “I just care about where the bed is, I’m exhausted.”

Champ walked up behind his girlfriend smiling, “Do you want company in bed?”

Waverly turned and weakly smiled, “Didn’t you want to check your email and social media? You’ve been talking about how hard it’s been being disconnected from the rest of the world for the last couple of weeks.”

Champ nodded, “That’s true but I could be convinced to put it off for a few more hours.” He smiled suggestively.

“Honestly Champ, once my head finds a real pillow I will be out like a light.” Waverly said hoping her clueless boyfriend would get the hint.

“Alright.” Champ replied with a sigh. “I guess one of us should update Dr. Vali about how much awesome content we got during our time here.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Waverly answered with relief. “Tell Ali I’ll send her some pictures tomorrow.”

“Will do Waves!” Champ said happily. He waited a moment before he continued, “I’m so glad we did this together! Not only will this be the best dissertation our advisors have ever seen, we also got to share these amazing memories together.”

“Right.” Waverly replied not really knowing what else to say. “Um… I’m goanna go to bed. See you in the morning Champ.”

“Night sweetheart!” Champ said as Waverly walked towards the bedroom.

“Night.” Waverly replied just before she closed the door. There were a number of things that had exhausted her during this trip but number one was Champ. She hoped that a good night’s sleep would make things clear.

 

Waverly woke up the next morning alone, which didn’t bother her very much. This wasn’t unusual, but the fact that she was in a wonderfully comfortable bed was a luxury she hadn’t had for almost a month.

When the topic of her doctorate dissertation came up with her advisor she knew she wanted to do something with some social significance. Being a photo journalism major she probably should have wanted to go to some war-torn country and cover that type of story but instead she was interested in how people survived in poverty stricken villages in Africa. The media was flooded with stories from war torn nations but people seemed to forget about those people who just didn’t have the modern conveniences that most people take for granted. These were people that Waverly wanted to highlight.

Unfortunately, her boyfriend Champ had agreed with her and he pitched an idea to both his advisor and hers. She would document their trip with pictures and he would write the social commentary. He was a talented writer so she should have been happy about the proposal but she felt she was outgrowing Champ. He was a typical frat boy type which was cute at first but had definitely gotten old. Originally, she had hoped this trip would give her some space from him but when he invited himself along she had no choice, her advisor loved the project.

Waverly didn’t really want to get up because that meant having to deal with Champ but she knew she had to. Ali would want an update from her before they got on the plane heading back to Arizona.

She grabbed her laptop out of her bag and headed out into the kitchen. She noticed that Champ was passed out on the couch with his computer open. She tried to make as little noise as she could so she didn’t wake him. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper so she could get on her computer without him moving a muscle.

When she had her laptop up and running she picked a few pictures to send to her advisor so she would know this trip was well worth the time. After sending those off she decided she should check her email since it had been almost a month. She had plenty of junk mail which she quickly deleted but she also had an email from her sister Wynonna. At first, she wanted to delete it without reading it but for some reason she felt compelled to open the message, though she wasn’t prepared for what her sister had sent her.

“Oh shit!” Waverly said more loudly than she meant to.

Champ sat up quickly and said, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing Champ, go back to sleep.” Waverly said quickly.

Champ shook his head, “Waves, you barely ever swear. What’s going on?”

Waverly tried to keep her voice calm as she replied, “My sister emailed me. I have to go back home before I head back to school.”

“Why?” Champ asked.

Waverly took a deep breath before answering, “My uncle Curtis died. His funeral is in two days. I need to go back to Purgatory.”

Champ jumped up and came over to her wrapping his arms around her, “I’m sorry baby. I know he meant a lot to you. Of course, we have to go to his funeral before we go back to school.”

Waverly was caught off guard by Champ’s compassion, “Um… Champ you don’t have to come with me. I can deal with this on my own.”

“No way, you shouldn’t have to deal with this without me.” Champ replied, “You’ll need a shoulder to cry on, and I’ve got awesome muscular shoulders.”

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at his dopy response, “It’s okay Champ, I can do this on my own.”

“I know you can cause you’re crazy smart and brave but I’m your boyfriend, I should be there to support you and I will.” Champ said.

“Really, you don’t…”

“No, I do.” Champ stated. “You don’t have to handle this by yourself. I know you’ve said your family is a bit messed up so you need someone on your side, and that someone is me Waves.”

Waverly thought for a moment. She really didn’t want to bring Champ home. She was tired of him but he was like a puppy dog, willing to do anything for her so she gave in, “Alright I guess our travel plans have changed. Lagos to Purgatory.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly let her mind drift as Champ drove them to Purgatory. She wasn’t sure she was ready to head back but she knew Gus would be disappointed if she didn’t come back.

After her father was killed Gus and Curtis took care of her. The supported and encouraged her in everything she wanted to try. When she decided she loved taking pictures Curtis went out and bought her a top of the line camera. He would also drive her anywhere she wanted to go to take pictures. He was the reason she was on the verge of getting her PhD. Only now he wouldn’t be there to see her complete her schooling.

“Earth to Waverly!” Champ said and shook his hand in front of her face.

Waverly shook her head and looked at him, “Sorry I kinda spaced out.”

He shrugged, “It’s okay. I just see that huge sign saying Purgatory so I figured you could direct me from here. Or if you wanna drive that’d be okay too.”

“No, you can drive.” Waverly said as she looked at the Welcome to Purgatory sign and sighed. “Just a couple more minutes then I’ll tell you where to go.”

“So, what’s the plan exactly?” Champ asked.

“We’ll stop by Shorty’s so we can drop our stuff off then we should probably head to Gus’. Figure we’ll do anything she needs us to do before the ceremony tomorrow.” Waverly explained.

“So, you never said Waves, how long are we staying?” he asked.

“Honestly I want to be out of here tomorrow night but I’ll stay as long as Gus needs me to.” Waverly admitted.

“Fair enough,” Champ said with a nod. “I doubt she’ll need much from you because she still has your sister Wynonna, right?”

Waverly sighed again, “She does but Wynonna’s not really the reliable type. She may physically be in Purgatory but that doesn’t mean she does anything for anyone but herself.”

“Wow, that was harsh.” Champ replied.

Waverly shrugged, “May be harsh but well deserved. Turn right up here. You’ll see Shorty’s soon. We’ll pull around back so we don’t have to go through the bar. I’m not ready for that yet.”

 

“Gus!” Waverly called as she walked in the door of the only real home she knew as a child. The homestead never really felt like somewhere she belonged.

Gus came walking into the room with a smile on her face, “Waverly dear, I’m so glad you could make it. I’m sorry if your trip was cut short.”

Waverly hugged Gus and said, “I can’t believe you’re worried about my trip. How are you doing with all of this? Is there anything you need me to do?”

“My dear Waverly always worried about everyone else.” Gus hugged her again and lead her to the table. “I’m doing as okay as I can be. Obviously, it’s not easy but I’m getting by one day at a time.”

“Well we’re willing to do anything you need us to Gus, just say the word.” Waverly replied.

Gus turned to Champ and stuck out her hand, “I don’t believe we’ve me before young man.”

Waverly laughed, “Sorry Gus, this is Champ. Champ this is Gus.” That was all the introduction she offered.

The shook hands then Gus said, “Okay well have you guys eaten? I was just about to make myself a sandwich, but I’ll make it three. Sit tight I’ll be right back.”

Champ sat down next to Waverly and said, “Okay I know losing your uncle Curtis is tough but that’s all you say when introducing me? This is Champ like I’m just some nobody off the street.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Give it a rest Champ. I didn’t even want you to come but you insisted. The least you can do is just keep quiet and not annoy me while we’re here.”

“Okay, okay. I know that’s just the grief talking so I’ll let that slide. But I’m just here for you baby.” Champ said as sympathetically as he could muster.

Waverly rolled her eyes and got up to head to the kitchen. “Champ just take the car and go back to Shorty’s. I just can’t deal with you right now.”

Instead of going into the kitchen Waverly went out to the backyard. She didn’t really feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. Champ was driving her nuts. Ever since she told him about Curtis he had been overbearing. If she was being completely honest with herself she was ready to breakup with Champ months ago but hadn’t actually followed through. Now he was just too much.

“Waverly.” Gus said quietly trying not to scare Waverly.

“Hey Gus, sorry I just needed a few moments to myself.” Waverly said and turned back towards her aunt.

“It’s okay Wave. Are you okay?” Gus asked full of concern.

Waverly smiled and shook her head, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that Gus?”

“Maybe but I can see there’s a lot going on in that brain of yours. Do you want to talk about it?” Gus asked.

“You don’t need to worry about me right now. You have more than enough going on right now without dealing with my issues.” Waverly admitted.

“I will always worry about you Waverly. Plus, I could use the distraction right now so what’s going on?” Gus asked.

Waverly sighed then said, “I’m a bit lost Gus. I can’t stand my boyfriend, Champ, I’m about to get my degree and took an amazing trip to create my dissertation. But where do I go from here?”

“I’m sure you have job offers, right? You are an amazing photographer.” Gus replied.

“I have a few.” Waverly said with a shrug. “But I just don’t know what I want to do exactly. And honestly losing Curtis makes me question things more. In the email Wynonna said it was revenant’s that killed Curtis. That changes things.”

Gus shook her head, “That changes nothing for you my dear. Wynonna is the one who needs to take care of the revenants, not you.”

“But Wynonna can barely take care of herself. What the hell is she going to do about revenant’s.” Waverly said sarcastically.

“Wynonna is doing okay.” Gus admitted. “She is new to being the heir and she has taken out a few revenant’s. She’ll only get better so you just need to focus on your future.”

“Really?” Waverly questioned.

“She’s paired up with an agency called the Black Badge to help with the revenant’s so she’ll be fine.” Gus said as confidently as she could muster. “You just need to do what’s best for you Waverly.”

“But what is that Gus?” Waverly asked sadly.

“Only you can answer that.” Gus said then suggested. “I noticed your camera bag inside. Why don’t you go out and take some pictures? That always seemed to calm you. Maybe you’ll find something new in Purgatory that may inspire you for the next step in your life.”

Waverly shrugged, “Maybe.”

Gus smiled, “Get out of here and figure things out.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me here Gus? I came back for you.” Waverly offered.

Gus looked Waverly in the eye, “Go figure out your next step. That is what Curtis would have wanted and what I want. See if you can figure out what will make you happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Champ went back to Shorty’s reluctantly. He didn’t really want to leave Waverly alone but it’s what she asked of him so he felt compelled to comply. Once he got back to the small apartment he figured he would go downstairs and try to get some work done on their dissertation project. He always found he was more inspired as a writer after a couple of drinks so he grabbed his backpack and went down to the bar.

When he walked into the main part of Shorty’s he wasn’t overly impressed. The interior was fairly boring in his opinion. But then he remembered he was in a small town so he shouldn’t expect much. As he approached the bar a beautiful brunette greeted him.

“Hey, what can I get you?” she said with an engaging smile.

“A pint of whatever you have on tap.” He replied smiling back.

“Coming right up.” She said and poured the beer. When she placed it in front of him she said, “Haven’t seen you in here before, why is that?”

Champ took a swig of the beer and replied, “I’m from Arizona. This is my first trip to Purgatory.”

“Ah, good. At least you’re from outside the area.” The brunette said and continued to smile at him.

“A stranger is a good thing?” Champ asked.

“I would imagine in most places a stranger could be a bad thing but Purgatory is a little different. Around here strangers from outside the area are less dangerous than those within.” The bartender replied cryptically.

“Fair enough I guess.” Champ said as he held up his glass and took another drink. “I have a silly question, does this place have Wi-Fi?”

The bartender nodded, “Actually we do. If you pull up the available networks I’ll connect you.”

Champ smiled and pulled out his laptop. Once he pulled up the networks he handed over his laptop to the bartender who punched in the password and he was connected. “Thank you.” He said when she handed his laptop back.

“No problem. If you need anything else just let me know. My name is Wynonna.” She replied.

“I’m Champ.” He said with a goofy grin on his face. It didn’t dawn on him right away that he should have recognized the bartenders name, all he noticed was that she was gorgeous. 

 

Waverly decided she would spend the night at Gus’ place. She really had no interest in facing Champ after she sent him away so she used this as her break from him. After a restless night, which she chalked up to being in Purgatory after all these years, she woke up very early. She didn’t hear Gus moving around so she decided to go for an early morning walk.

She grabbed her camera and set off walking around the town she once called home. Most of the buildings were still the same from when she was a child which didn’t really spark her interest. She wasn’t sure why she was looking for inspiration in this small town she grew up in but she hoped if she could find something interesting to photograph it would help her deal with the loss of Curtis and her Champ issue.

As the sun rose she decided she would head to the sheriff’s office and say hi to Nedley. Though Wynonna always had issues with him, Waverly found the sheriff to be a very nice man and figured he would be hurt if she didn’t stop in to say hi to him. When she was a block away from the office she saw someone who stopped her in her tracks. Standing by the squad cars was a beautiful red head with an engaging smile chatting up the other deputies. Waverly didn’t know what it was about this woman but she couldn’t take her eyes off the red head. She grabbed her camera and fired off some shots of this woman.

“I’d hate to have to arrest you for casing the cop shop.” Said a familiar voice behind her.

Waverly jumped but quickly regained her composure. “Sheriff Nedley, how are you doing? It’s been a while.”

“Waverly Earp as I live and breathe.” Nedley replied and wrapped her into a hug. “I’m glad you were able to make it back.”

“Me too.” Waverly replied.

“I’m sorry about your uncle Curtis. He was a good man.” Nedley said nervously.

“Thank you, sheriff.” Waverly replied.

They both stood awkwardly for a bit. Neither really knew what to say in this type of situation.

Finally, Waverly chimed in pointing towards the people she had been looking at before he arrived, “So it looks like you’ve got some help patrolling the streets of Purgatory.”

Nedley nodded and said, “Yeah I’ve been doing some recruiting from larger cities in hopes of getting some good deputies.”

“And are these out of towners looking promising?” Waverly asked.

“A couple may be able to handle what Purgatory has in store for them.” Nedley acknowledged.

Waverly smirked, “You mean there’s a couple who haven’t bought into my sisters’ bullshit.”

Nedley nodded, “Well Wynonna is a good litmus test for some of these youngsters.”

“I’ll bet.” Waverly said with an eye roll.

Nedley turned very serious, “Look your sister isn’t one of the bad guys. She may be a little over the top but she’s not all bad.”

“She let Curtis get killed, that’s enough for me.” Waverly said flatly.

Nedley shook his head, “You can’t blame that on Wynonna. Curtis knew the risks he was facing and he did what he wanted to anyways. That’s not on your sister.”

“I guess.” Waverly said drawing out the words.

Nedley sighed and said, “I know your relationship with Wynonna is complicated to say the least but while you’re here give her a chance Waverly.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “What suddenly my sister’s a saint?”

“I didn’t say that.” Nedley replied with a laugh. “She’s still a sarcastic pain in the ass but some of this stuff that’s been going on around here that she’s had to take care of has changed her for the better.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do Nedley but I’m not here for some big family reconciliation. I’m here for Gus, that’s it.” Waverly said with a slightly harsh tone.

Nedley nodded, “Understood. Well I should probably get in there and get these deputies going for the day. Good to see you Waverly.”

“You too Nedley.” Waverly said as he walked away. Her eyes were drawn back to the group of deputies, more specifically to the tall red head again. But too quickly the woman and the others followed Nedley inside.

Waverly decided she should probably head back over to Shorty’s and talk to Champ. She couldn’t avoid him forever and she had to grab clothes for the funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly wasn’t sure what type of reception she would get from Champ. After she sent him away from Gus’ she hadn’t contacted him at all. He must have actually listened to her and he gave her the space she needed which was not like him.

She walked into her small apartment above Shorty’s and found Champ sitting at the table eating some cereal. “Hi Champ.”

“Hey Waves. Have you eaten yet? I picked up a few grocery’s yesterday.” He said pointing towards the small kitchen. “There’s coffee too.”

“Thanks.” She replied as she went for a mug. Once she poured herself a cup she sat down across from Champ. “I’m sorry Champ.”

Before she could say anymore he jumped in, “You have no reason to apologize Wave. There’s a lot going on right now and you needed space to deal, I get it.”

“Thank you Champ.” Waverly replied, relieved.

“I wasn’t quite done.” Champ said with a weak smile. “I did a lot of thinking yesterday and your anger yesterday wasn’t just brought on by us being here was it?”

Waverly took a deep breath and looked at her cup of coffee for a few moments before she shook her head and said, “No it wasn’t.”

Champ nodded his head then said, “Okay, we need to have a bigger talk when you are ready. But for now we still have a few hours before your uncle’s funeral so we should probably go shopping.”

This threw Waverly, “Why do we need to go shopping?”

“Well we don’t really have clothes appropriate for a funeral, at least I know I don’t.” Champ replied like this was completely obvious.

Waverly smirked, “This funeral is at Gus’ house. There is no dress code exactly, just whatever you’re comfortable in honestly.”

“Really?” Champ asked.

“Yeah, Curtis will be buried by the garden. Gus told me the only thing Curtis truly loved was his tomatoes so he should be laid to rest next to them.” Waverly explained.

“I get that Purgatory is a small town and all but is that legal?” Champ questioned in disbelief.

“It’s what she’s doing so I guess.” Waverly said with a shrug. “But we should probably head over there soon to help her set up.”

“Are you sure you want me to come with you? I could just show up later if that would be easier on you Waves.” Champ offered.

“I’m sure.” Waverly said with a smile. “We’ll need all the help we can get setting up. I doubt my sister will show up until the last minute so your help would be much appreciated.”

When they arrived at Gus’ there were already a bunch of cars there. Champ spoke up, “Guess she didn’t really need our help.”

Waverly shrugged, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, people around here love Gus and Curtis. Let’s go see if Gus is inside.”

As they walked in the door Gus smiled, “Waverly I’m glad you’re here, I have a job for you.”

“Okay,” Waverly answered.

“Anything I can do?” Champ quickly asked.

“Of course Champ, good to see you again. Why don’t you head out back and see if the guys out back need some help?” Gus said with a smile.

“I’m on it.” Champ smiled and took off.

“Okay Waverly I need your sneaky camera skills.” Gus started. “We need to see who comes and if there is anyone lingering around the perimeter. You know what kind of unwanted guests I’m talking about.”

Waverly looked confused, “Isn’t that something Wynonna should be doing?”

“Oh she is but I figured two sets of Earp eyes are better than one.” Gus offered.

Waverly shook her head in disgust, “Whatever. I’ll be out in the barn spying who shows up.”

“Thank you dear.” Gus said to Waverly’s back as she stormed out.

 

“Hey Gus, I’m here.” Wynonna called into the kitchen.

Gus walked up and gave her a hug, “How was the scouting mission?”

“The trailer park looks properly populated. The few revs you were concerned about looked like they were content to waste the day away where they are.” Wynonna reported flippantly. “I don’t know why you’re so worried.”

“I have a right to be concerned when you and Waverly are in the same place at the same time, especially after what happened to Curtis so don’t sass me young lady.” Gus playfully scolded.

“Waverly’s here?” Wynonna asked looking outside.

“Yeah she’s out at the barn looking out for unwanted guests. I figured if they send someone we don’t know she may spot them and could get a picture of them.” Gus explained.

Wynonna nodded, “Good idea. When are we getting this shindig started?”

“About a half an hour. Why don’t you go out and see your sister?” Gus suggested.

“I’ll go out and mingle.” Wynonna said with a small smile.

Gus stepped in front of her and said, “You should make the first move with Waverly.”

“Gus if she wanted to see me she could have. I’ll just give her the space she seems to want.” Wynonna said trying to sound unaffected but Gus knew her better but just let her go.

 

Waverly was annoyed but she was doing what Gus asked her to, she was taking pictures of anyone she saw. There were a few people she didn’t know but none of them seemed threatening.

As she moved her camera back towards the house she saw the red head deputy she had seen this morning. She couldn’t help herself, she zoomed in on the woman’s face. She was talking to someone and her smile was so engaging, Waverly couldn’t help but smile as well. The look in her eyes was so kind and caring she didn’t want to turn away.

“She’s not a revenant she’s too good, no need to worry about her.” Wynonna said quietly making Waverly jump and nearly drop her camera.

“What the hell Wynonna? Are you trying to kill me?” Waverly yelled.

“Gus is ready to start. I figured I would let you know if you want to come out there. If you want to stay in the barn you can do that too.” Wynonna said then started to walk away.

Waverly knew she should say something but she didn’t know what to say. Just before her sister reached the door she said, “Thanks Wynonna.”

Her sister nodded and said, “Yeah no problem.” and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was more of a memorial service seeing that Curtis had already been buried. A few people shared stories or said a few words then Gus spoke of her late husband.

Waverly didn’t share anything, she just listened. She couldn’t help but tear up a bit. She had loved her uncle very much and still had a hard time believing he was gone. She looked over at her sister and felt a surge of anger. Wynonna looked completely unaffected, even bored by the stories being told.

Both Gus and Nedley had been telling Waverly that Wynonna had changed but she saw no evidence that Wynonna was any different. After their father’s death and Willa was taken Wynonna had become distant. She acted out a lot, which was understandable because they had been through a lot. But what Waverly had a hard time getting over was how her sister had pulled away from her. They had both been there that night on the homestead when everything happened. But when they moved in with Gus and Curtis Wynonna seemed to forget Waverly existed. She began acting recklessly and after a few months Gus and Curtis decided they couldn’t handle her and sent her away. Today had been the first time she had seen her sister since then because Wynonna hadn’t wanted to see her.

Once Gus had finished speaking Waverly put on her best friendly face. She knew people would understand if she wasn’t as happy as they knew her to be but she figured she had to try to be the Waverly everyone knew and loved. As she talked with some of the people who had come to pay their respects she noticed that Wynonna was off to the side talking to Nedley and the red head deputy. After a short discussion, her sister and the red head walked towards the woods to the side of the property. Waverly was slightly annoyed but also curious about where they were going.

She politely excused herself from the group and grabbed her camera bag. She turned towards the barn and found herself face to face with Champ. “Hey Waves, where are you going?”

“I just need to get away for a few minutes.” Waverly quickly replied.

“Do you want some company?” Champ asked. He was worried about her.

“No, I’ll be okay. Why don’t you go get something to eat? I just need a few minutes then I’ll join you.” Waverly said hoping he wouldn’t push.

Champ looked at her for a moment then nodded, “Okay but if you need me I’m here for you Waves.”

“I know.” Waverly answered then headed to the barn hoping she would be able to see where her sister and company had gone.

 

“How are you doing Wynonna?”

She shrugged and answered, “I’m fine Haught.”

“Are you sure?” the deputy pressed.

“Nicole you’ve asked me how I am like every day for the last week and I’ve given you the same answer, why can’t you accept it?”

This time Nicole shrugged, “Because I don’t believe you. Earp, I don’t know you all that well but you kinda suck at lying.”

Wynonna smirked, “Actually I’m excellent at lying. Just ask my family.”

“Well lying to family is one thing. But I am trained to detect when people are lying so I’m not as easy to fool.” Nicole pointed out.

Wynonna stopped walking and turned to Nicole, “Fine! I’m not okay! Does that make you happy officer?” After this admission Wynonna turned away.

“A little because at least you’re admitting the truth.” Nicole answered.

Wynonna laughed, “Yeah well who does it help? Oh yeah, no one. Purgatory can’t afford me not being okay. These revenants aren’t going to take time off because the heir isn’t feeling up to doing her job.”

Nicole thought for a moment before she replied. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. “Wynonna, you may be the heir but you are human. You’re allowed to feel.”

“Do you think Bobo and his merry band of hell spawn give a damn about my feelings?” Wynonna snapped back. She didn’t want to turn and let her friend see the emotion that was written all over her face.

“No, they don’t.” Nicole replied. “But you’re not in this alone Wynonna. I’m here to help you. Plus, Doc and Dolls will jump in and help with whatever you need.”

“Well I guess that’s why we’re going to meet them. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Wynonna said quickly and started walking.

“Wynonna!” Nicole called out and her friend stopped walking. “What is it that’s got you so uptight right now?”

Wynonna looked down at the ground for a few moments before she turned to face her friend, “Waverly’s in town. If any of these damn revenants lays a hand on my baby sister I would never forgive myself.”

Nicole nodded but couldn’t help asking, “I thought you and your sister were estranged.”

“Waverly may not want me in her life but I would lay my life down for her in a heartbeat.” Wynonna admitted.

Nicole walked up to Wynonna and put her hand on her shoulder, “Let me help you Wynonna.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “How can you help Haught?”

“You have revenants you have to keep an eye on and dispatch of if necessary, right?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna looked confused and slowly answered, “Yeah but what does that have to do with Waverly?”

“I’ll keep an eye on Waverly while you deal with the real danger to Purgatory.” Nicole offered.

“I appreciate the offer Nicole but you don’t have to do that. Waverly’s my responsibility whether she likes it or not. I couldn’t ask you to basically babysit my little sister.” Wynonna answered.

“I hate to admit this because it makes me sound kind of pathetic but you are my only friend in Purgatory Wynonna. We may approach most everything very differently but for some reason we’ve become friends.” Nicole said, looking at Wynonna with soft caring eyes. “Let me help you with your sister. I’ll keep tabs on her while she’s in town. If something weird happens you will be my first call.”

Wynonna found herself at a loss for words. She never really had any friends in Purgatory. Everyone knew her story and kept their distance, but Nicole was different. She knew Wynonna’s story yet stayed by her side. If she were being honest with herself Nicole was the only other person she trusted enough to watch out for Waverly.

“So, what do you say?” Nicole pushed.

Wynonna sighed, “Go back to Gus’ and keep an eye on Waverly. I’ll meet up with Doc and Dolls to see what they want. I’ll text you after.”

Nicole nodded, “Will do.”

“And Nicole,” Wynonna added. “I appreciate what you’ve offered to do but if anything happens to Waverly…”

Nicole interrupted, “You’ll kill me and no one will find the body.”

Wynonna smiled, “At least we understand each other.”

“Absolutely!” Nicole replied with a bigger smile. “I’ve got your back Wynonna.” 

 

Waverly watched the exchange between the red head and her sister. She couldn’t tell what was being said but she could definitely read the body language. Maybe Wynonna wasn’t as unemotional as Waverly had thought. Plus, it was obvious that Wynonna was close with this red head deputy. Waverly wasn’t sure what to make of this information just yet but her curiosity was peaked. Maybe she wouldn’t be leaving Purgatory as quickly as she had originally thought.


End file.
